monstermashfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadiq Annan
Stats Age: ???? Birthday: ??? Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Gold-brown Species: Djin (or genie) Likes: Women, dancing, eating good food, freedom, cats, hooka, a good fight (as long as he wins). Dislikes: Heracles, being forced to use his magic to help selfish, stuck up masters. History If there was a time before Sadiq was trapped in his lamp, he doesn't remember it. He's been answering people's beck and call for thousands of years, and they always seem to be unchanging. In some cases, he can totally understand what they wish for; money, power, hot chicks. He'll give them that, especially since sometimes he gets to share. But some of them were just pathetic losers who squandered their wishes away on stuff like "a drink of water". And all too soon he'd be cramped into his lamp again. In order to prevent being stuck in the lamp for too long, he started giving his masters contracts instead of the usual 3 wishes deal. In exchange for a lot more freedom of movement, he'd grant them more wishes. The wishes weren't as powerful, but they were more frequent. He had yet to find a person who didn't abuse this deal to the point of getting themselves killed within the week. One day, he and his current "master" were walking across the desert towards Turkey when they ran across a lady hunter and her young apprentice. The lady struck fast, before Sadiq's master could utter a single wish. Using the last minutes of his freedom before being sucked back into the lamp, he grabbed the woman's apprentice and transported himself away with magic. He bewitched the brat into a contract with him, thus extending his freedom for now and allowing himself a sort of smug victory. But the bewitchment was never meant to last long, barely a few minutes before the boy's sharp mind broke through. Sadiq had what he needed for his freedom, though, and that was all he cared about. The boy turned out to be the hunter lady's son. Heracles hated Sadiq with every fibre of his being. Sadiq couldn't give two shits what the brat thought as long as he kept on the move. He wasn't adverse to trekking long distances, probably because of his mother, and in the seven years their contract lasted, Sadiq saw more of the world than he'd ever seen with any other master. He gained an odd sort of affection for the impetuous little brat, more than once protecting him from enemies even though he hadn't been asked to. Maybe that's what made him like Heracles a little. The kid never asked for anything. Ever. He refused to make wishes. Just said "do what you want" in a grumpy manner. It was the most freedom Sadiq had ever been given before. Once the seven year contract was over, it couldn't be forged again. Sadiq began to wonder if the kid would take him back to the hunters and have him destroyed. But strangely, he just sold Sadiq's lamp off at an auction in Greece, and disappeared. Category:Misc Monsters